How Could This Happen to Me?
by Anniria
Summary: A Songfic, and my very first one, my first One shot too. So please read and Review, I don't really want to spoil it, though if you're smart you might figure it out. please review Warning character death suicide


_I open my eyes__  
__I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light.__  
__I can't remember how__  
__I can't remember why__  
__WHY in here tonight__  
__And I can't STAND the pain__  
__And I can't make it go away__  
__No I can't STAND the pain_

Sakura stared at the picture of her old team mates, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei. All together and looking happy, well except for Sasuke, who never showed emotion. A tear fell from her eyes and splattered onto the picture as her memories flashed to their deaths.

* * * * * * *

_How could this happen to me__  
__I've made my mistakes__  
_

_Sakura looked down at Naruto's body, he had tried to get Sasuke back, and was attacked by the Akatsuki, who killed him, much to their leader's displeasure. Sakura fell to her knees as she tried vainly to heal her dead companion. Sasuke looked at them for a moment before turning and leaving them there._

* * * * * * *

_got nowhere to run__  
__The night goes on as I'm fading away_

_Sasuke's eyes widened as blood dripped from his mouth. He looked down to see his own sword plunged through his stomach, how had this happened. He turned his head and saw his brother, who he had thought dead just a moment ago, his hand still on the sword. Sasuke's vision went white as Sakura's voice called to him with fear and terror._

* * * * * * *

_I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream__  
_

_Sakura could do nothing as Kakashi-sensei activated his Mangekyou Sharingan's ability, creating a temporal vortex around Orochimaru, sucking him in, unfortunately Orochimaru was too close and Kakashi was sucked into his own technique, a look of shock in his eyes as his body was distorted and pulled into the vortex, the last thing to go was his mask and silver hair._

_How could this happen to me?_

* * * * * * *

_Everybody's screaming__  
__I try to make a sound but no one hears me__  
__I'm slipping off the edge__  
__I'm hanging by a thread__  
__I wanna start this over again__  
_

Tears fell freely from Sakura's eyes now, she didn't understand why she was still alive, why she had survived while the rest of her team died. She couldn't hold in her grief and her body was racked by sobs, the tears distorting the faces of the picture, yet they all missed Sakura, leaving her whole and unmarred. Sakura felt like she had betrayed her team mates by surviving, while they all died, like she had been the one to kill them. She stared at her hands, imagining her friends' blood on them, like they should be.

_So I try to hold__  
__On to a time when__  
__Nothing mattered__  
__And I can't explain what happened__  
__And I can't erase the things that I've done__  
__No I can't_

She beat her fist against the wall next to her, as new tears fell down her face. She ignored the frantic knocking for a moment before standing and opening the door revealing Ino.

"What do you want, Ino-pig?" Sakura asked sorrowfully as she wiped away the tears, not wanting to be seen crying in front of her friend and rival.

_How could this happen to me__  
__I've made my mistakes__  
__got nowhere to run__  
__The night goes on as I'm fading away__  
__I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream__  
__How could this happen to me_

"I just wanted to try to cheer you up, and see if you were okay," Ino said, looking hurt at Sakura's use of the nickname she had gotten while they were Academy students.

"I don't want to be cheered up," Sakura said as she closed the door in Ino's face. Then she turned and walked to the dresser, picking up a Kunai and holding it in her hand, sure of what she was going to do.

_I've made my mistakes__  
__got nowhere to run__  
__The night goes on as I'm fading away__  
__I'm sick of this life__  
__I just wanna scream_

Sakura placed the kunai against her wrist and cut along her arm, knowing that that would give her the most blood loss. She did the same to the other arm and lay down on her bed, holding the picture of her team on her chest as the blood drained from her arms. As her vision faded she saw her team's happy faces one more time, even Sasuke, they all seemed pleased to see her. Then she knew no more in the mortal world, heading to the afterlife to be with her team, for all of eternity.

_How could this happen to me?

* * *

_

_A/N: I cried when I made this, so I hope it makes you tear up as well, I also hope that this wasn't a dissapointment, as this was my first Songfic, as well as my first Oneshot story. please Review it, the song is How Could This Happen to Me? by Simple Plan_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song, or Simple Plan.


End file.
